triangle_tablefandomcom-20200214-history
The Naked Truth
Drink of the night The Perfect Pina Colada Sponsors Mats by Mars (TRIANGLETABLE 10% discount) Cantrip candles(TRIANGLEANDFLAME 10% discount, be careful that it is a 20, sometimes they have d12's - per Adam) The Story * Mugsy is naked * Dawnash tells Lady Altrisha she needs to make up a lie * Hyllenae picks up Mugsy. There are some sailors in the room that are trying to hide. Hyllenae tells them they need to explain. There is another one trying to creep out of the room behind her, she towers over all of them by 2 feet. She asks for his clothes, which one of them brings to her. She says that they will talk to the captian, Captain Riley comes up behind her. She tries to explain what was happening, but his is taken aback asking what Mugsy is. She looks at Lady Altrisha to see what she wishes to do. It is explained that there was an accident, which Jingles helps with by saying it was a botched Stoneskin spell. * Captain Riley calls the three men forward, they exit the room avoiding eye contact. It is explained that it looked dead, and Tersan was the one who disrobed it. Tersan is asked why he did it, he says that he poked it, realized it was clay, and got curious. They are called ot go back onto deck with the captain. * Ando comes down and says that there is a wolf on deck and the sailors are scared of it. Amalthea goes up. The three men are having their hands tied. One of the sailors brings Ada some maps that they got from the pirate ship. Dawnash tells Ada that they need to talk about how she was going to leave them for dead in the well, she says that she knows, and he is wrong. * Dawnash goes back down to the party, saying that they need to figure out what they are going to do, since Ando and Ada may know Lady Altrisha's real name, and dealing with Mugsy apparently being a disfigured child. Trixie says that this is normally the time she would leave, they may need to run, but they will try. Jingles uses Prestidigitation to make the smell of a grease recycling plant in the cage. * Trixie goes to Jingles asking for a black scarf, which he questions why, which she says is that she is mourning the treasure * Dawnash looks for Ada, going first to her room, knocking, but getting no response, so he heads to the lower decks, where he isn't supposed to be, where he hears a lute being tuned. He falls a bit down the stairs. She tells him to sit, he does not. She says that she only had one spell left, and thought Jingles could do something, before getting upset that she was doing everything. Dawnash says she had the answer before, but suddenly she was overwhelmed? She says it happens. He says that the ultimatum, Waterbreathing or Sending to Nizruk, made him rethink who she was. They tune their lutes and begin to play a little. Dawnash realizes that she was being truthful. She tells him about bards, how they can use music to influence, or hurt, or sway, and he has that power too. Dawnash plays a chord and casts Healing Word on Ada. Dawnash says that she is not beholden to him or his party, and he just reacted, maybe if they meet again, she can repay them. They walks back upstairs together. * Mugsy's makeup has been smeared a bit. Jingles and Trixie work to fix his makeup, it turns out looking a bit like Fresco Jesus. Hyllenae excuses herself to pray for some advice on what to do, she asks for council, but doesn't hear anything back directly. * Trixie says that they may be able to tell The Duke that he did send them, since older men tend to be forgetful. Dawnash says that they will be going on trial to The Duke against Randal, whose word may hold some weight with him. They suggest that Dawnash go to The Duke first and get his attention for a bit with Trixie, while Jingles distracts Randal and Captain Riley. Amalthea and Camille get to the door now. Jingles tries to cast Prestidigitation, but there is a little of the previous stink smell that comes out before the perfume. * Trixie asks Amalthea whether the wolf will be sleeping with them, which she says of course, and Trixie asks if that is proper. Dawnash points out that they still have business with the Captain. The ship is heading south east back to Quintessa. * Trixie closes the door and asks Jingles for some help identifing some items: ** Copper Goblet: has a slight ding, the spell was messed up, instead of producing wine twice a day, it produces gruel ** Black Sword - she doesn't wish to show that one ** Hush - dagger, when dealing killing blow, it closes all wounds, keeping them alive for a bit and silencing the blow ** Key - rusty key * The chef calls out that there is a crab dinner tonight. Dawnash is concerned that the crabs were from the spot where the dragon turtle is and it would come towards them. Dawnash punches his crab in half, shooting a leg towards Jingles * (Break) * Hyllenae is looking at her knot book. Dawnash takes out and tries to look at Belish's amulet, it has the Merchant guild's logo, with a mesh inside with some coffee beans inside giving off an aroma. Puts the amulet on, puts Skeet into his lap, plays some soft notes on the lute, then goes into his meditation. Trixie and Jingles are in her room and dumps some kittens out of the vase. Amalthea picks one up, which Camille snaps out, and the kitten vanishes. Amalthea wants another kitten. They all play with kittens for a little bit before taking a rest. * As Trixie falls asleep, she hears a voice saying hello to her. She opens her eye a little, then whispers whether it is the mismatched gloves or the sword into the dark, but hears nothing and goes back to sleep * In the morning, there is a bell indicating breakfast is ready. Dawnash asks the chef if they have any eggs, he gives him an orange that is about to ferment. He takes a bite with the skin on, then spits out the skin, separating it in his mouth. Lady Altrisha tells him he will clean up, she tries to put the orange skin into her pouches, but she notices and smacks his hand away. * Amalthea and Hyllenae go up on deck to help out. Dawnash asks Trixie if it is time to split the gold with the Captain. Benson is picking up the orange peels from the floor, Trixie tries to take them and put them in Dawnash's bag, but fails. Dawnash goes up on deck to help. Jingles is looking through his kaleidoscope. They both see a shadow pass over and see the pirate in the crow's nest, looking around, he comes down and says he saw something big. Dawnash runs to Ada. Jingles is climbing up to the crow's nest. Ada says to be quiet, then casts Silence around him before calling him back down, since sound travels through the water a lot. * Jingles asks Ada to look through her spyglass. He sees a dark, dome shaped object which looks to be moving. Dawnash goes off to tell Hyllenae, who begins praying to ask for help, feeling that the creature has not noticed them. It is about 1000 feet out. Jingles says that they should prepare for a less than good scenario. Ada looks through her spyglass and says that the beast has submerged. Jingles goes off to get Lady Altrisha to let her know that the beast is near and may be finding them. * The party waits for what seems like an endless amount of time, waiting to see something of the creature. Jingles takes this time to casts Detect Magic as a ritual into his Ring of Memory. The same mountain looking creature is seen going to opposite direction, away from the ships. * The ships begin to move away, the Firewind is a bit faster than the Quintessa. * There is more travel, and more crabmeat to be eaten * Trixie asks the captain if he has some time after dinner to talk * After dinner, the party, along with Ada, goes to the captain's quarters. He takes out a bottle of the good stuff, which he struggles to open, but Ada gets it, pours herself some, then everyone else is poured their drink. * Trixie talks to the captain about splitting up the gold and treasure. Jingles gets an approximate value for the magic items. Jingles says that they are worth more than they are, and Ada goes off to get the items again for them to talk over. Dawnash "reminds" Lady Altrisha that The Duke wanted some artifacts * The captain asks what the deal with the little green friend was, then directs it to Hyllenae. Trixie tries to say that she doesn't like talking about it, to which the captain replies that he was asking Hyllenae. Trixie is upset at being talked back to, which the captain calls her out on by calling her Trixie. The party pretends it is a nickname for her, but he says that they will be investigating her further when they return. Trixie says that that is no reason to disrespect her. * Hyllenae tells the story of a young Kurt. * Ada brings the treasure back and places it on the table between them all. The captain and Ada decide that they don't need the weapons, and that they will go with Lady Altrisha's offer of 50/50 between crews, rather than bodies, as her crew dealt more with the danger. * The captain takes out a chest that he gives to Ada so they can split their money amongst their crew. He then looks over each of the weapons and tosses them to the party's side * Dawnash offers Belana's sword to the captain, which he gives to Ada to look at, but she gives it to Jingles to Identify, it is a +1 sword. The captain says that he will take it. Dawnash makes an offer of 75/25, which the captain doesn't like. Dawnash asks him what a story is worth, since stories are the only things that live after you die. * They try to figure out the exact amount of gold each side gets, half each side. 1230 gold, the weapons to the party, and the ring to the captain. ** (Let's try some math, no promises of accuracy ** 1230gold + 500spear + 500Katar - 500sword + 250ring = 1980 ** 1980/2 = 990 each ** Party has 750 in items(actually 1250, but the sword and katar can be canceled out), so they get 240 in gold ** The captain has no item value(the sword was canceled by the katar above), so his crew gets the remaining 990 in gold) * Dawnash talks with Ando about where he came from and where he learned to fight, Ando was a street brawler, then asks him if he wants to spar. Jingles goes over to the cell where the three that were dealing with Mugsy before are, uses Prestidigitation to cause a stain on Lendar's clothing, then causes a stink cloud, before running away behind the mast. * Dawnash is getting ready to fight with Ando. The captain comes out, making sure there isn't any trouble going on. There is some money being passed around. ** Dawnash misses his first attack ** Ando hits him in the nose ** Dawnash goes for a Flurry of Blows, hitting with his first two attacks ** Ando gets an uppercut in on Dawnash's gut ** Dawnash drinks the rest of his belt cask, getting a +1, then attacks, but misses his attacks, getting caught and slammed into the ground ** Ando misses his attack ** Dawnash misses two attacks and hits on the third ** Ando uses Flurry of Blows, but only gets one hit in ** Dawnash gets another hit in ** They are both looking rough ** Ando runs forward to hit with a haymaker/clothesline, but misses ** Dawnash kicks towards him, stopping right before his face ** They squeeze each other arms * Ando says he learned a little in Masthead, a little in Quintessa, and just learning as he goes * Some coin is collected * Nizruk comes over to Dawnash and shakes his hand. Dawnash takes out his lute, strums a note and casts Healing Word on Ando, then goes over to Hyllenae to see if he can get healed * Jingles sees if Trixie wants to do an experiment, Dawnash and Hyllenae go to see them and cannot open the door due to the 100 kittens pressed against the door from the Vase * The warning bell is rung, the party goes up and sees that the boat is now sailing through debris in the water with a body floating in the water Characters * Lendar, Solis, Tersan - Sailors that in the room where Mugsy was running naked in Quotations "I paid myself back." - Amber, Episode 12 @ 11:25 "This is getting dark, I might have to get fatherly on their ass." - Adam, Episode 12 @ 25:45 "Oh, she's doing a god thing." - Jingles, Episode 2 @ 58:45 "Is there... Out of Character.. Nevermind" - Guillermo, Episode 12 @ 1:45:02